


Sunset

by biggestboy



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestboy/pseuds/biggestboy
Summary: Sat alone at the top of a building, watching the sunset as he slowly becomes engulfed in his mistake.
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Its very short but I wanted to post it anyway bcoz why not. The focus isn’t the love story between bakugou and izuku, it’s more the aftermath of an incident involving the two.

The orange glow brought back distant memories. Two lovers sat hand in hand on the edge of a building, watching the sun slowly set. The structures becoming engulfed in a subtle darkness that stretched the length of the city. It was such a peaceful place. No one around. Just him alone with his thoughts. Alone with his regrets. 

The breeze twisted it’s way through his hair, like gentle hands running their way through his thick green curls. He missed that. He missed waking up every morning to the smell of someone else. He missed watching the time fly by while briskly walking the path of life, happily holding onto someone he loved. He missed being loved. It was a pitiful feeling. Knowing everything u did and ever tried to do could crumble away at the hands of one mistake. That everything u loved could slip away so fast. 

He’d never really stopped to take in the city before. From way up high the lights seemed to fade, the noise drowned out and the people below seemed so small, so insignificant. He wondered if he seemed just as insignificant to the world as he felt. So pointless. So useless. 

No matter how much he convinced himself he was worth something, that he mattered. Deep down he knew he was nothing. He was just a bug who needed to be squished. How could he call himself worthy of living, how could he call himself a hero, when he couldn’t even save the most important life to him. He was no hero. Hell, he wasn’t even human anymore. He was a monster. A murderer. And he deserved every bit of misfortune that came his way. He came up with the plan. He was the one who decided to split up. He was the one who sent Katsuki to his death. 

The familiar feeling of sadness streaming down his cheeks. It was all his fault. His fault, his fault, his fault. He killed Katsuki. He killed his partner. His best friend. He killed his husband. And there was no amount of punishment that could ever justify it. He shouldn’t been the one to die. He should be buried six feet under not Katsuki. He looked and watched the light fade away. Watched everything he knew fade into nothingness. Watched himself fade into a sleepless city. He felt empty. Hollow. Broken. But he was almost somewhat glad, his last look at the city he loved so much, was such a beautiful sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea that’s the end I guess lol let me know what u thought and if I should write more shit like this <3 thanks for reading bb


End file.
